What Happens After
by ShannonLee26
Summary: Devon and Gabby made friends with the band and got away with kidnapping them. But where do they go from there?
1. Seriously?

Chapter One: Seriously?

It's been a few hours since the assembly and I already miss the boys. Mason and Scooter are like my brothers. I haven't known them long, but they are really good friends. Ritchie is a completely different story. I love him. I know, it's pathetic. How can I, a sixteen year old, love a guy after only knowing him a few days? Especially since we aren't even dating.

"Hey, Dev." His voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Hi, Ritchie."

"Sorry about just taking off. We had to go record some stuff. Hollis was being Hollis."

"It's fine."

"Well, the guys and I are going to Wingers with your sister. Do you wanna come?" I grinned and nodded. He reached up to pull me off the stage, grabbing my hand in his. Much to my surprise, and pleasure, he didn't drop it once I was standing next to him.

Once in the hallway, he abruptly stopped walking before turning to face me, an intense look on his chiseled face.

"I have a confession. I like you, Devon."

"I like you too, Ritchie." He smiled and kissed me. He then grabbed my hand again and took off running down the hallway, me trailing along behind him.

There was a limo with the others in it out front. We hopped in and sat down. He put his arm around my waist and I put my head on his shoulder. Danielle and Scooter were practically making out. Gabby and Mason were also entangled in each other. Nikolai had Laney? When did that happen? KK was alone, but I don't know where Lincoln and Pete went.

"Hey, Danielle, where did Mom and Dad go? They still aren't happy about the boys staying over." She gave me an annoyed glare, but I could tell she didn't really hate me anymore.

"Home. They said the boys could stay tonight, since they don't want to go with Hollis, but they are staying in the basement." She rolled her eyes. "They went to get everything set up." I nodded.

"They still don't know that we really did kidnap you," I added, grinning at my new boyfriend.

"You really were kidnapped?" Laney asked.

"Yeah, but they didn't really tie us up or anything. Well, they did, but only for a few hours." Mason answered.

"I personally vote we don't tell them. Maybe someday they'll know the full story, but not now. They'll get mad." Danielle said.

"Um…Laney, why are you here?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well, Nik was looking at me during the performance and I was kind of gushing about it. Kira was being Kira and yelled at me. So, I dumped her. Figuratively speaking." Who would've known Laney was actually cool? I leaned over to Ritchie.

"Are you gonna tell them?" I whispered into his ear.

"I don't know." He knew what I was talking about. I didn't answer, just dropped it. I didn't want to push. We were soon at the restaurant anyway. I sat down next to Ritchie, linking my ankle with his. We ate quickly and headed back to my house. Mom and Dad were in the living room.

"Devon Lissette, explain now."

"Well, I burnt the labels and we went to see the band. They agreed to help us and so we brought Ritchie, Mason, and Scooter here. They stayed last night, in my room. I stayed downstairs with Gabby. Then, we went to school. Here we are. Oh, and Danielle is dating Scooter."

"Devon's with Ritchie!" My sister yelled. I didn't get mad. I just laughed. Mom looked at me like I was crazy.

"And Mason and I." Gabs added.

"Okay, so this is how it's going to work. First, you introduce us. Second, the boys can sleep on sleeping bags in the basement. Girl I don't know can sleep with Devon. Third, you _will_ stay where you were put." Mom said. We all nodded in agreement.

"Alright, Mom. This is Ritchie Tressiak," I said, taking his hand in mine.

"I'm Scooter Margiatta, Mrs. Thompson." He grabbed my sister's hand.

"I'm Mason Grey."

"KK McDermint."

"Nikolai Mickolav."

"My name is Laney Fox." She said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you all. Now, you may stay up as late as you want, but I expect you all to behave." We nodded again.

We decided to watch a movie. I don't even remember which one. The boys were talking about their tour.

"You know, if you were allowed, you could come on tour with us." Scooter commented. I thought it was a good idea, but I doubt Mom and Dad will let me go. Danielle is eighteen, they can't stop her from going.

"I can go." Danielle said. "They can't really stop me." Ritchie looked at me.

"I _want _to go. I just doubt Mom or Dad will let me."

"My parents won't care." So, Laney and Danielle were going.

"I'll probably be able to go if Dev does."

The conversation stopped after that and I soon fell asleep with my head on Richie's chest, his arms wrapped around me.

"Devon!" I heard my Mom's voice.

"Five more minutes." I snuggled back into my pillow. Wait, my pillow moved. Oh! Last night's events came rushing back to me.

"Sorry we stayed down here. We fell asleep."

"It's alright, Dev."

"Mom, can I talk to you?" I asked as I gently detangled Ritchie's arms.

"Sure, honey. You can come to me with anything."

"Last night, the guys asked us to come on tour with them. Can we go? Please?"

"I don't know, honey. Is Danielle going?"

"She says you can't stop her."

"Then, I'm okay with it. But you need to keep your grades up, call weekly, and sleep in either a room with a lot of people, or without Ritchie."

"Deal."

"I'll talk to your father. Don't mention it to him. Now, go back to bed. I know, it's Tuesday, but you could use more sleep." I nodded and went back to my boyfriend. He looked at me, now awake.

"Go back to sleep. Mom says I can go, but she has to talk to Dad and I have to keep my grades up."

"There's a tutor." I nodded and cuddled back into his arms before going back to dreamland.

I woke up at noon to Gabby's gentle shaking.

"Your parents didn't get mad that we stayed down here?"

"No. I think they expected it."

"Are you going to ask them if you can go on tour?"

"I asked Mom. She said I could as long as I kept my grades up and called every week."

"Your dad?"

"She's going to ask him for me." Gabby nodded.

"I hope you can go. Because my parents will let me go if you do."

"Want to wake the guys up?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Scream."

"On three."

"One, two, three…AHHHH!!!" We said at the same time.

Ritchie jumped, Mason screamed, Scooter barely looked up. KK and Nikolai slept through it. Danielle looked up and glared at me.

"What the hell, Dev?" Mason asked.

"We were bored." I reached over to peck Ritchie on the lips, but he grabbed my waist and deepened the kiss. I pulled back with a smile before reaching over and taking his hand in mine. I took one of his two rings off and put it on my own finger.

"I'm stealing this. Hope you don't care. If you do, oh well." He smirked.

"I don't care." Mom walked in and smiled at us.

"Alright, I talked to your father." He came in behind her, his face impassive.

"We have a few questions." I nodded for them to continue.

"Is there a tutor?"

"Yes. We have to study a certain number of hours each day." Mason answered.

"Sleeping arrangements?"

"There are several couches on the bus, but we stay in hotels for the night."

"Parental supervision?"

"We see our parents from time to time. They come visit. But Hollis is always there, along with our bodyguard."

"Okay, Devon. You can go, but we have a few conditions. First, you keep your grades up. Second, you need to call us weekly. Third, you can't stay in a room alone with Ritchie. You may sleep in the same room as him, but only with other people there."

"I accept!" I said.

"You can leave Saturday, though. The band has a concert here that night, so you can finish the week at school and pack for the year and a half you will be gone."

"Thank you!" I yelled as I hugged my parents. They laughed. "It looks like everybody can go."

The week passed quickly and soon it was time to leave. We packed all of our stuff and headed to tonight's concert. We had a surprise too.

"Alright, guys, tonight, we have a special thing for you! As you know, we played at Highland High earlier this week. So, I'd like you all to meet my girlfriend, Devon Thompson!" I walked on stage. He handed me a microphone.

"_I remember what you wore on our first date._

_You came into my life and I thought 'hey,_

_You know this could be something.'_

_Cuz everything you do and words you say._

_You know that it all takes my breath away_

_And now I'm left with nothing." _I sang on my cue and the song ended to applause.

"Now that our final concert in Highland is over we'd like to introduce a few people who are coming along with us on tour. Gabby Davis, would you come out?" Gabs walked on stage and took Mason's hand. "Gabby is my girlfriend."

"Danielle Thompson." Danielle wrapped her arms around Scooter's waist.

"Laney Fox."

"And many of you already know my girlfriend, Ava Williams." A girl I didn't know, but knew of walked on stage and stood next to KK. We walked back to the bus and found my parents.

"Oath time." I rolled my eyes, but raised my right hand anyway. The group did the same.

"I swear…"

"I swear…"

"to keep my grades up,"

"to keep my grades up,"

"call all the time,"

"call all the time,"

"And never stay alone with a member of the opposite sex."

"And never stay alone with a member of the opposite sex."

"Have fun!"

"Bye, Mom."

"I love you, honey." I hugged my mother and then got into the van. I sat next to Ritchie on a couch. He gently ran his fingers through my hair. I fell asleep to the comforting feel of his fingers in my hair.

"Dev, wake up." Ritchie whispered in my ear.

"No." I moaned.

"Yes…"

"Grr…" He grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"What time is it?"

"Eight. We have to be at the studio now, but we are here."

"I'm not even dressed!"

"Dev, they have a stylist." He wasn't dressed either.

"Alright. Let's go." He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. We headed into the studio. First, we got dressed. Ritchie was wearing his usual clothes, but I was dressed up. She put me in a blue strapless dress with a light pink sweater. My hair was pulled up and light makeup added. Pink flats were shoved onto my feet. Then we went to meet Carly.

"Hi! I'm Carly Jordan!"

"Devon."

"Nice to meet you, Devon. And you are obviously Ritchie." The introductions went fast and it was soon show time. The boys went out first.

"Hello, everybody! And welcome to The Carly Jordan Show! Today, we have several very awesome guests! To start out with, I'd like to welcome 5 Leo Rise!"

_She's cold and she's cruel,_

_But she knows what she's doing._

_She pushed me in the pool_

_At our last school reunion_

_She laughs at my dreams_

_But I dream about her laughter_

_Strange as it seems,_

_She's the one I'm after." _They finished 'Just the Girl' and sat down.

"So, boys, I hear you all have girlfriends at this time."

"We do." Ritchie said with a smile.

"Are they here?"She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm afterShe's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after

"They are."

"Well, do you want to bring them out so all your fans can meet them?"

"Sure."

"Well then, ladies come on out!" I walked on stage at my cue and sat down by Ritchie. He grabbed my hand and started playing with my fingers.

"Alright, Ritchie, you go first."

"Alright, this is my girlfriend, Devon Thompson."

"How long have you two known each other?"

"A week and a few days." I answered.

"How did you meet?"

"She went to Friday's signing and convinced us to play at her school."

"Now, you sung at their concert last night. Any plans to do it professionally?"

"Not really. Ritchie wanted to do a duet and I agreed. It may happen again, but not too often."

"Any plans for the future?"

"We've been dating for less than a week. We'll see what happens."

"Okay, now, do you in the crowd have any questions for Ritchie and Devon?" Several people raised their hands.

"Is that Ritchie's ring on your hand?" I laughed, embarrassed.

"Yeah. I kind of stole it. I'm not really planning on giving it back."

"Will you two sing for us?" I looked at Ritchie. He shrugged.

"We didn't prepare anything, but we'll try our best."

(AN**: Ritchie**, _Devon_, _**Both**_)

"**I saw her today at the reception  
A glass of wine in her hand  
Oh I knew she was gonna meet her connection  
At her feet was a footloose man**__

_**No, you can't always get what you want (Oh no no you can't)  
You can't always get what you want (What you want)  
You can't always get what you want (You can't always get what you want)  
But if you try sometimes well you just might find  
You get what you need  
You get what you need**___

And I went down to the demonstration  
To get my fair share of abuse  
Singing, "We're gonna vent our frustration  
If we don't we're gonna blow a 50-amp fuse"  
Sing it to me now...

_**You can't always get what you want (No no you can't)  
You can't always get what you want (No no)  
You can't always get what you want (Can't always get what you want)  
But if you try sometimes well you just might find (If you try sometimes)  
You get what you need  
You get what you need  
Oh Yeah (Vocals)  
**__  
__**You can't always get what you want (You can't always get what you want)  
You can't always get what you want (Oohh)  
You can't always get what you want (Can't always get what you want)  
But if you try sometimes well you just might find  
You get what you need**___

_**You can't always get what you want (No no no no no)  
You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
But if you try sometimes you just might find  
You get what you need  
You get what you need (You can't always get what you want)**_

You get what you need"

"That was awesome! We have time for one last question."

"Have you kissed yet?" We grinned slyly.

"Maybe."

"Why don't you kiss for us?" Carly asked. I rolled my eyes and pressed my lips to Ritchie's for a few seconds.

"Alright, now for Mason."

"I'm Gabby!"

They asked the same basic questions for all of the others and they had to kiss as well.

Soon, it was time for us to get back on the road.


	2. The Drama of Touring

Chapter Two: Touring With the Band

It's day six for the tour and we are all really tired. I should sleep more. We've been staying on the bus, but tonight we are going to a hotel. The concert is usually the same, but I love their music, so I don't care. We've even met some ridiculous fans.

"Dev!"

"What?"

"We're here." I rolled my eyes, but went to meet Gabby anyway. The others were out there and I wrapped my arm around Ritchie's waist. He put his over my shoulder. We checked in, the boys had to sign autographs, and headed up to our rooms. We were separated tonight. The room was your basic hotel room, but was for Gabby and I. Danielle was sharing with Laney, Ava with KK, Ritchie and Mason, and Nikolai with Scooter.

We dragged our suitcases to our rooms and found two boxes on the bed. They were traditional in the mail boxes, but a bit larger. I opened the one that said 'Devin.' There were several books and movies, along with a letter and another box. There were also several candy items. I opened the letter.

_Devin,_

_We love you and miss you. The books are to entertain you for the ride. Send them back home once you are finished, we will keep them here for you. The other box is a cell phone. We decided you should have a new one._

_The credit card is to buy anything you need. Clothes, books, movies, food, anything. Feel free to use it._

_The boys will take care of you. For some reason, I trust them. I know that, in time, they will begin to feel like family to you girls. If you decide to take one of their unplanned vacations, just let me know, so I don't worry._

_I can tell that you and Ritchie will go places. You obviously love him. Just be careful, my daughter._

_Don't forget your oath. As long as nothing you aren't ready for doesn't happen, you can stay near the boys all the time. I trust you. And them. Continue to study when you should and call often._

_I love you, _

_Mom_

I whipped out my new cell phone and called my house.

"Mom!"

"Hello, Devin. I miss you, honey."

"I miss you too, Mom."

"How's it going?"

"It's great. I love being around them all so much. It's tiring, though. We have stayed on the bus since we left and it's hard to sleep on there. Ritchie's helped though."

"You've been sleeping in his arms, haven't you?"

"Um…maybe?"

"It's okay, honey. I don't care. Now, I'm going to let you go. Your dad isn't home. You can sleep in Ritchie's room, but I'm sure he's sharing with Mason, so bring Gabby along."

"Okay, Mom. Thanks! I love you."

"Love you too, honey."I hung up the phone and looked at Gabs. She also had a box full of stuff for her to do.

"Come on, Gabs."

"Where are we going?"

"To Ritchie and Mason's room."

"But…"

"Mom said we could." She grinned and grabbed a pillow. We headed to the adjoining door and knocked.

"Hey, Danielle, let us in."

"Why?"

"Because I called Mom."

"About?"

"The box. And she said we could sleep in the same room as the guys, so we are going to their room."

"Come on, Lane. You probably should come too." Danielle followed us out their door, taking care to grab a key. We crossed the hall and knocked on separate doors.

Mason answered. He stepped aside to let us in and closed the door behind me. I, of course, sat next to Ritchie and took his hand.

"You know, Dev, my finger feels kind of naked now."

"You aren't getting the ring back. You can buy a new one, I don't care, but you aren't getting this one back." He smirked and took it off my finger.

"Richard Thomas Tressiak, give it back." He flinched at the use of his full name and handed me back the ring.

"Is anyone else hungry?" Mason asked.

"I am!" Gabby said. Honestly, I think she pretty much agrees with everything he says.

"I could go for food." Ritchie just nodded. We walked downstairs through the hotel and screaming fans, met up with the others, and headed out for food. We decided on tacos and, surprisingly, KK was the only one who got one thrown at him.

We headed back to the room. I could tell Ritchie was deep in thought.

"Can you guys all come to our room?" He asked quietly. They agreed and we sat down. I linked my arm through his, sensing he needed the support.

"I think it's time everybody knew the full story. At least all of you."

"What about Hollis?"

"Mase, go get him, please." When Hollis and Mason returned, Ritchie prepared to speak again.

"Devin, why don't you start?" I nodded.

"Gabby and I had been collecting labels for weeks. We had roughly 520,000. Everything was fine and then I accidently set them on fire, along with Kira's hair. We were the losers of the school, or as Gabs put it, we had social cancer. We decided to see the band and try to convince them to play anyway. They were kind of sarcastic and mean about it, so we decided to kidnap them."

"So there really was a kidnapping?"

"Hollis, shut up. Let us finish the story." Scooter interjected.

"The plan was working until we got there. Your bodyguard quickly disarmed us, and Gabby passed out. It was all Mason's fault. Anyway, we were discouraged and then we went to stop and Winger's and you got into our limo by mistake."

"You want me to take it from here?" Ritchie asked. I nodded.

"They made us put on hats, said there was a bomb, and that the limo driver was dead. Then we switched cars and they left KK. We went to Dev's house and sat in the basement. That's when we realized that Nikolai wasn't there and we lost KK. The next morning, Mason and Scooter escaped. When they caught them, I had to say, that my name was 'Richard Tressiak' and I was a 'total loser wuss who needs his ass kicked.' The other two had to say similar things. Then, we found out who it was and Mason and Scooter agreed to sing, but I didn't. Lincoln, Pete, Mason, and Scooter threw eggs at me. Devin came down, dressed as the Velvet Raven and fed me banana cream pie. Then she wiped the egg off. I told her that I couldn't do the concert. She asked why. So I told her and Gabby that I couldn't sing in public." The band was shocked. Well, those that didn't already know.

"But you sang at the concert."

"I'm getting to that part! Everybody dressed up in costumes and I was trying, but something would happen every time. Then I went to the basement and grabbed a guitar, started playing _Kidnap My Heart._ Devin was coming to talk to me and heard. She convinced me to try again and it worked. I could sing. Then, Gabs and Lincoln came in. Lincoln took me away and tied me to a tree. I met you at school the next morning."

"I'll get the rest. Gabby was yelling at Dev for being pushy and she left. Scooter and I went to talk to Devin and Lincoln came back, without Ritchie. She yelled at him and he left again, to bring him back. We called Pete with the equipment and then went to bed. That's what really happened."

"You should've pressed charges."

"Shut it, Hollis. They helped us and didn't do anything to us. If anything, they deserve awesome points for being awesome. Ritchie can now sing. And besides, how would it look if Ritchie threw his own girlfriend in jail?" Scooter added.

"Alright, well, go to bed. You have a signing tomorrow."

The next morning, I threw on my purple skinny jeans and Converse along with a t-shirt. My hair was left down and we were ready to go. The fans were…hectic. It was pretty funny. Then, one girl struck a heartstring.

"Can you come sing for us? It was entirely my fault." A sweet girl asked.

"How was it your fault?"

"I dumped food on the popular girl's clothes. She got mad and now everybody is being mean to me and my friends."

"We'd love to, but it's not possible." I could tell that it was really upsetting the band. It was really close to my story with Gabby. I put my hand on Ritchie's shoulder for support.

"It depends on when it is."

"Tuesday?"

"We can't. We leave on Sunday, so we'll be gone." KK said.

"I have an idea. Can we go tomorrow instead?" Gabby asked.

"That would be fantastic! Thank you so much! Oh, and can Devin and Ritchie do a song? You two are just so cute together!"

"Thanks!" We said at the same time.

"Just give us instructions on how to get there and we will meet you. Oh, by the way, Ritchie and Dev, that's really creepy." Mason concluded. She nodded and wrote them down, handing it to Ritchie.

"I'm Isabel."

"Nice to meet you, Isabel. You probably know who we all are."

"I do. Thank you!" She walked out then.

Our third duet went awesome before we headed back out to the hall to sign autographs. This time they wanted mine too. It was odd.

Then, we were gone again. This pattern would keep for the next year and a half. Signings, concerts, and music. Ritchie and I were closer than ever and eventually madly in love.


	3. Important Information

I have a few announcements to make. Please read, it's important.

One- I would like to profusely apologize for not updating in a while. I've decided to go back and update some of my older stories that I haven't updated in forever. I'm actually currently working on Unexpected Occurrences.

Two- I read an awesome book this weekend. It's called _Hearts at Stake_ by Alyxandra Harvey. If you like vampires at all, read it. Then write Fanfiction because there are only two and that's depressing me. I like can't even express how much I love it. I've already convinced two people to read it, my sister _Gummyworm3 _and my new Fanfiction friend _Romanceluver91._ Because I'm such a nice person I'll even type up the summary on the back of the book.

_Nicholas smirked at me, easing languidly out of the shadows, totally invading my personal space. I hated that he was so handsome, with his tousled dark hair and his serious expression. There was something else in his expression suddenly, something slightly wicked. I took a step back, wondering why my stomach felt so funny. He advanced and I backed away, until I bumped into the log wall of the house. I remembered, too late, Solange's simplest warning about vampires: if you ran, they chased. It was just in their nature._

**Solange has always known she will become a vampire on her sixteenth birthday. And as the only female vampire born, not made, she is surrounded by danger. When she is kidnapped, it is up to her older brother Nicholas and her human best friend, Lucy, to save her. But can Lucy first save herself from Nicholas, who tempts her with every look? And what will Solange's own fate be if she surrenders her heart to the vampire hunter who has become her surprising ally against the bloodthirsty ruling class at the royal court?**

It's in the point of view of Solange and Lucy, so you can see what's happening in both locations. It's amazing. Seriously, read it.

Three- I'm also writing one of those. It would be hypocritical to tell you guys to and not do it myself. But I may wait to have a few chapters before I post it, like I did with _The Warren Line._

Four- Feel free to vote on what stories you think I should update next. I'll put a poll on my profile or you can just review. I will try to listen, but I will also try to write as the inspiration comes to me. My life is currently swamped and I've had little time to concentrate on writing.

Five- I'm also trying to work on my original story. I lost the first chapter, so I need to restart it entirely. I will post it on once I've gotten a few chapters written.

Six- I've decided to start carrying a notebook around, to jot down things when they come to me. This should help with the updating process.


End file.
